


Colds

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Influenza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma and his boundless tolerance for Atobe-with-a-cold. Love is expressed in not-so-loving words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colds

Keigo gets a cold when he eats more than the appropriate amount of ice-cream in the middle of winter.

The next morning, Keigo sneezes into Ryoma's hair, Ryoma jumps out of his arms and dashes into the bathroom.

"You and your fucking ice-cream," he screams from the shower, furiously washing his face and hair twice with the strongest cleanser he can find. "Why don't I bring you some more chocolate ice-cream, right now, in the middle of fucking winter?"

"It'd be a good idea, ahn," Atobe says, wiping his nose with a tissue that he promptly disposes of. "Except I like strawberry more."

"And snot on my face."

"Collateral damage. It happens when you have a cold and eat brain-freezing ice-cream in the middle of winter."

"I'd tell you to go to hell, but hell is where I am."

"Oh, you love me enough to tolerate my mucus on your skin." Atobe tilts his head back and sniffs loudly.

"Let's see how you say that, single."

"Let's see how you hold up without  _me._ "

A moment of silence, and then Ryoma emerges from the bathroom with a towel slung on his head, dripping wet.

"Keigo Atobe, go and lie down in bed."

"Am I getting...  _something?_ "

Atobe really doesn't know how to waggle his eyebrows suggestively. It's not something wealthy, posh people like him do on a regular basis, which is why he looks like a complete idiot trying to make his eyebrows dance while also sporting a bright red (not that red) nose and dry lips. Lips that currently are seeking Ryoma's, if the Rising of Atobe From the Sofa is any indication.

Ryoma takes a step back. Atobe falls back into the couch, full of despair.

"Get rid of the cold, then come see me," Echizen sneers. "Saliva from a person having influenza is not something I ingest daily."

"Are you implying you do ingest saliva from a person  _not_  having influenza? Me, if I'm reading context clues correctly?"

"Based on the amount of spit we swap regularly, I wouldn't be surprised if half of my daily diet consists of stuff that comes from you."

"Don't talk about me or stuff that comes from me in such a disgusted manner."

"I  _am_  disgusted by the stuff that comes from you, Keigo, very much so."

"Then you should've thought twice before going down on me last night - " A pillow effectively cuts Keigo off.

"What happened last night is none of your business, I was doing it with a healthy person."

"You need to reconcile yourself with the fact that I am nothing more than one entity. It might be difficult, but even  _I_  managed to do it." Atobe pulls the pillow away from his face and sets it against one of the armrests. He lies down and uses it as a cushion for his head, propping his feet up against the opposite arm.

"I'm sorry, I always saw you as  _half_  the man you should be."

Atobe sneezes in response. "Let's see how cooperative you become once I get rid of this cold."

"I told you to lie in bed, not on the sofa."

"Disagreement begets disagreement."

"Well, I  _was_  about to go down on you, today, too, but seeing as you've put up your long-suffering facial expression again - "

Atobe's in bed by the time Ryoma finishes that sentence, waving for him.

Ryoma smirks, walking towards him.

"You should know by now, Keigo, colds are nothing for me."

"Mmkay," Keigo nods, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the bed. "I even said 'mmkay' for you."

"And I'd gladly catch any number of colds for you."

Ryoma kisses Atobe and some more, and ends up sneezing and expelling snot for days after.


End file.
